powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt4 Episode 1: “Lazarus Rising”
Chpt4 Episode 1: “Lazarus Rising” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins with quick flashes of Kurt being tortured in Hell. His eyes flicking back and forth, his face covered in blood. Then cuts to a dark place. Kurt is breathing heavily. He calls for help, he looks around as best as he can and realizes he’s in a wooden coffin. He fists his way on the wood and finally breaks the top of the coffin. From the dirt floor, a hand bursts out followed by another. It is Kurt. He crawls his way out of the ground, groaning and gasping. He stands up, looks in the glaring sunlight and around only to realize he had emerged from the cemetery he and Hunter had killed the yellow eyed demon. But this time, reveals to be only a deserted area where incinerated trees surround him as if an unearthly powerful blast had felled on the site. Only leaving Kurt’s gravesite untouched. He then walks miles away until he finds an empty gas station, where he eagerly drinks some water. He also examines himself for signs of the hellhound attack, but finds that he has completely healed with no traces of any wounds. While examining himself, he finds a raised, red handprint on his shoulder. It appears to be burned into his skin but doesn’t seem to recognize where it came from. Kurt grabs some more water, food, and money from the register to travel out. As he prepares to leave, a TV and radio switch turns on. Thinking it is a demon, Kurt starts to barricade the windows, but he is soon crippled by a piercing high-pitched noise that shatters all the glass in the shack. Then, as quickly as it started, the sound stops. Kurt then tries to call Hunter from a pay phone, but his number is out of service. He calls Bobby and identifies himself, but Bobby immediately hangs up. He tries again and Bobby threatens to kill him if he calls again. Frustrated, he looks around and eyes an old car. He hot-wires it and takes off. Kurt arrives at Bobby’s where he opens to him on his doorstep, he assumes it is a supernatural being and tries to kill him. After a tussle, Kurt wrestles the knife away and proves his identity by cutting himself with the silver knife. Bobby is amazed and embraces him. Bobby then checks once more by splashing some holy water at him thinking he’s possessed. Kurt giving off no reaction, tells him he’s not a demon. Bobby relents: "Sorry, can't be too careful." He finally believes that it's Kurt, resurrected from Hell. Kurt asks where Hunter is. Bobby tells him that he hasn't talked to him in 4 months. Kurt surprised that 4 months had passed him by, feeling as if he had just died yesterday. Then admonishes Bobby for not looking after Hunter; Bobby fires back that he tried to, that they both have had a really hard time since Kurt died. And says he took off on his own hunting demons that had been released from Hell’s gates. Kurt asks where the Colt is, Bobby then shows it to him trying to study the weapon hoping to make more but there’s no use. Kurt then tells Bobby how he got back, coming from the cemetery they were at and how the gravesite he got out from looked like a nuclear blast site, and tells him about the presence he experienced at the gas station. Kurt then shows him the large red handprint deeply branded on his shoulder. Bobby is horrified. They deduce that it might be the mark of a demon that yanked him out of Hell. The only reason a demon would do that, they decide, is to keep up its end of a bargain. Kurt then lists down old numbers of Hunter then tracks one down using GPS and was able to trace his phone. They find him in a town nearby. Bobby and Kurt arrive at Hunter’s location which appears to be a motel. They knock on his door where it is answered by a woman half naked. Hunter rounds the corner and has the same reaction to seeing Kurt as Bobby did. Hunter also attacks Kurt thinking he must be a monster. Bobby tries to restrain and convince him that it's really Kurt. He's finally convinced, and they have a tearful hug. Hunter asks the woman to give them a moment and agrees that it would be best for her to leave. After then, Kurt challenges Hunter to confess, but Hunter promises Kurt he didn't make another deal to get him out of Hell. He becomes extremely apologetic that it wasn't him that saved Kurt. That he tried everything to get him out by making another deal but no demon would appear to him and also tried reopening Hell’s gates but couldn’t. Kurt relents, sadly telling him that he doesn't need to apologize; he then believes Hunter. Kurt asks why he's nearby the place where he was resurrected; he tells Kurt he was following a pack of demons who lead him here. Attempting to exorcise them. Bobby suggests they get on the road to visit a psychic he knows, to see if they can find out how Kurt got out of Hell. They need to know who, or what, did it and what the cost is. Before then, Hunter then takes out a reconstructed Thunder Morpher and gives it to Kurt. Stating they can be a team once again. Kurt thanks Hunter for it. While on the road, Hunter asks Kurt about what Hell was like but says he doesn't remember a damn thing. Kurt then asks Hunter why he went off on his own after he died. How he could’ve asked other Rangers’ help on fighting the demons that busted out of the gates. Hunter goes on to tell him that he did return back to the main command center but only to find Zordon no longer present. Also having Alpha to be shut down. Kurt insists on returning back to the chamber to find some real answers but Hunter says it’s useless. As if Zordon just left his own Rangers to fend for themselves. Showing Hunter to be angered about it. Bobby and the boys arrive at the home of the psychic named Pamela, an old friend of Bobby's. After a flirty interaction with the boys, she forms a séance to reveal who saved Kurt. With Bobby, Pamela and the boys joined on a table forming a circle around. They hold one anothers’ hands as Pamela lays her hand on the shoulder where a burnt handprint was left on Kurt. She begins the séance only to conjure a being called “Castiel”. As the she says the being is warning her to turn back, but she responds "No, sorry, Castiel. I don't scare easy." Bobby suggests that maybe they should stop, but Pamela refuses, saying she's "almost got it." When she finally makes visual contact with the being, she lets out a blood curdling scream and falls to the floor; the guys rush to her. Revealing her eyes to have been burned out. Later at a diner, Hunter and Kurt get a call from Bobby letting them know that Pamela is out of ICU. Hunter laments that it's their fault that she's blind, and they debate about what to do. Hunter recklessly suggests they summon "Castiel" once more to talk to it face to face. Kurt points out that Pamela got one peek at him and her eyes were burned out of her skull as a result. That a face to face with him is a very bad idea. And Kurt challenges him for a better one. Kurt says they should just find the demons that Hunter had followed to town and find out what they know. Just then, their waitress sits down beside them and reveals herself and the other people in the diner to be the demons Hunter was trailing. She addresses Kurt by name and threatens to drag him back to Hell after he smart-mouths her. He trumps her, pointing out that obviously something with a lot of power wants him alive, and since neither of them know who that is, an underling like her wouldn't dare touch him unless she's ready to be destroyed. Kurt then proceeds to slap her twice for effect. She does not retaliate. He hisses: "That's what I thought." The demons back down and the boys leave hurriedly. Although Kurt wants to stay and slay the demons, Hunter points out that the place was full of them, and that without the Colt, they would be overpowered. But later that night, Kurt sneaks out after Hunter falls asleep. Hunter wakes up when the TV switches on, as it did at the gas station to Kurt. He arms himself. The piercing high pitched sound that Kurt heard in the gas station begins and intensifies, and he is floored. Bobby bursts in just as all of the glass in the room shatters all over the place. Hunter and Bobby are on the road. Hunter calls Kurt and sternly asks him what he's doing. Kurt is surveilling the diner, but lies and says he just went to get something to eat because he couldn't sleep. He asks Hunter what he's doing and he lies also and tells him that he and Bobby are just going out to have some beers. Kurt says he’ll get back to him later. Hunter then tries to persuade Bobby that that they need to try to summon the being that saved Kurt to get some answers. Kurt goes into the diner and finds one of the demons lying dead with his eyes burned out. Then out of nowhere the possessed waitress attacks Kurt. They get in a scuffle, revealing her eyes to be burned out. “Your eyes.” Kurt says. “I can still smell your soul nearby.” the possessed woman says. “It was here, you saw it. What was it” Kurt adds. The possessed woman starts sobbing and states; “It's the end. We're dead. We're all going to die.” “What did you see?” Kurt asks one more time. She replies to him; “go to hell.” But Kurt tells her “Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you.” Kurt steps back and shuts his eyes in concentration. He extends out his right hand towards the demon. She heaves and begins to vomit black smoke coming out of her; in seconds, the woman collapses as the demon is incinerated out of the woman. Kurt opens his eyes and checks her pulse, but sighs in disappointment. Then the front door opens as a young woman comes inside. Kurt looks up, apparently not surprised to see her. “You’re getting pretty good there, Kurt. Better every time.” she says. “I see you found a way out to the surface as well, Ruby” Kurt says. “What the hell is going on around here” he adds. “I wish I knew” she replies. Kurt tells her “Hunter and I were thinking some high level demon pulled me out of Hell.” Ruby; “No way. Kurt, human souls don't just walk out of Hell and back that easily. This time around, storms are occurring out of nowhere, the ground quakes, it's cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody.” “Then what can?” Kurt asks. Ruby; “Nothing I've ever seen before.” Meanwhile, Hunter and Bobby are in an abandoned barn gearing up for another séance, although Bobby has persistently declared that it's a bad idea. He goes ahead and starts the ritual. Ruby and Kurt are seated across from each other at a table. They then discuss what they're going to say to Hunter about them working with one another. Ruby: “So, million dollar question, are you going to tell Hunter about us?” Kurt: “Yeah, I just gotta figure out the right way to say it.” Ruby gives him a look. Kurt: “Look, I just need time, okay? That's all.” Ruby: “Kurt, he's going to find out, and if it's not from you he's going to be pissed.” Kurt: “He's going to be pissed anyway. He wouldn’t understand my experience during my time in Hell. Glad you were there for me and helping me with my powers.” Then suddenly Kurt’s phone starts ringing with Bobby on the other end. He secretly tells him to head over to him at once. Just before Kurt asks why he hangs up. Ruby tells him “Look, maybe I'll just take a step back for a while.” Kurt not wanting to leave Ruby alone. She adds; “I mean, I'm not exactly in your little “fanclub”. But you go on out there and find out what dragged you out of Hell, I don’t want to get between you and Hunter. “What would I do without you” Kurt says. Then both proceed to kissing one another. She then departs and Kurt starts heading to where Bobby and Hunter are at. Meanwhile in the barn, Hunter and Bobby are seated on tables looking to be bored out waiting for nothing. Hunter asks Bobby if he did the ritual right. Bobby then gives him an annoyed look. Then the front door opens, they both draw out their blasters only to be revealed to be Kurt. Hunter, in anger, asks Bobby why he called Kurt to come. He says that the being won’t make it’s appearance unless Kurt is around since he was the only one to have made contact with it. Kurt and Hunter then get in an argument on why didn’t Hunter tell Kurt that he was summoning the unknown being without his knowledge. Hunter insisted to keep Kurt out of harm’s way as they don’t know what they’re dealing with in the first place. Just then the roofs of the barn starts rattling uncontrollably. The lights inside starts going on and off like crazy. The door then bursts open and a man in a trenchcoat slowly makes his way towards them. The light bulbs above him shatter in a shower of sparks as he takes each step towards them. The trio proceeds to open fire, but the shots do not even slow him down. Hunter grabs a knife from one of the tables as he approaches toward Kurt. “What are you?” Kurt asks. He responds; “I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Kurt: “Yeah? Thanks for that.” Kurt then nods to Hunter, from behind, he plunges the knife into his heart . He looks down on the blade that pierced through his chest, unconcerned, pulls it out, and drops it on the floor. Then on his side Bobby tries to attack; without looking, he grabs his weapon before he can throw a hit. The man touches Bobby on the forehead with just fingertips crumpling him unconscious to the ground. The man tells Hunter and Kurt “I need to talk to you two.” Kurt crouches over to Bobby, checking his pulse, as Hunter glares still at the mysterious man. ???: “Your friend is alive. Don’t worry.” Kurt: “Who are you?” ???: “Castiel.” Hunter: “Yeah, we figured, he means what are you?” Castiel: “…I'm an Angel of the Lord.” As Kurt gets back up, Hunter says; “Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing.” Castiel: This is your problem Hunter. You have no faith. Lightning flashes, and on Castiel's back shows huge shadowy wings appear, stretching off into the distance as Hunter and Kurt are wide-eyed from their view. The flashes goes out and they disappear. Kurt: “Some angel you are, you burned out that poor woman's eyes.” Castiel: “I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that Kurt.” Kurt: “You mean the gas station, that was you talking? Buddy, next time, lower the volume.” Castiel: “That was my mistake. I thought certain people, the chosen like yourself, are able to perceive my true visage. I thought you would be able to but I was wrong.” Hunter then goes in to say: “And what visage are you in now, huh? What, some holy tax accountant?” Castiel: “This? This…is..a vessel.” Hunter: “You're possessing some poor bastard?” Castiel: “He was a devout man, he actually prayed for this.” Hunter: “Well, we’re not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?” Castiel: (frowning) I told you. Kurt: “Right, and why would an angel rescue me from Hell?” Castiel: “Good things do happen, Kurt. Kurt: “Not in our experience.” Castiel: “What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?” Hunter: “Why'd you save him?” Castiel: “Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you two.” Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Season Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premieres